


Changing Plan

by seosoo17



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seosoo17/pseuds/seosoo17
Summary: They failed on camping so they must have a changing plan. (Imported from AFF)





	Changing Plan

Myungsoo has been planning for this trip for weeks. A nice sweet bonding time with his boyfriend, away from the city, from the busy sound either morning or night. It’s a great plan, and Myungsoo can't hide the smile, imagining the time he will spent with Woohyun, laying down on the grass and maybe, like the usual thing couple would do while camping, looking up and make a wish upon the stars under the beautiful moonlight-- that seems nice. Such a perfect plan.

But, unfortunately the plan got ruined. Surely, Myungsoo didn't expect this, not at all. And there's nothing he could do but blame himself for rejoicing this too soon, because that very night, out of the blue, Mother Nature decided to play a simple trick on him.

The crystal beads fall from the sky and the wind howls. Myungsoo notes that the weather isn’t going to be ceasing down anytime soon, so he’s stuck here, having nothing to do but observes the dark crying clouds. 

Myungsoo traces his finger running along the trace of water’s drop on his window. The flow was going slowly down, and it takes only a second when Myungsoo blinks, the small bead vanishes, quickly dropping down in one shot. 

He sighs. Damn he’s so bored. If only the weather was nice, he would have makes barbeque chicken by now, laughing along with Woohyun and having a great time with him, but instead here he is now, whining how unfair the Mother Nature is to him, for him to have a little time, spending with his beloved.

  * Myungsoo feels something warm on his cheeks and when he turns around, Woohyun is smiling down at him, offering a cup of hot chocolate. 

“Here” Woohyun says, smile still pasted on his face. “Something to cheer you up”

Myungsoo takes the cup and not before murmuring “thanks” to Woohyun. A sip of the hot liquid, drowning down in his throat, makes him feels a lot warmer, not just physically but emotionally as well. 

He glances up and beams at him, dimples appear on both sides of his cheeks. “Thanks, Namu” he says it, again, only to sound more sincere this time. 

And Woohyun unexpectedly leans down, closing the gap between them, having a little taste of some of the chocolate foams on Myungsoo’s lips. “Delicious” He says when they break apart, only to grin after seeing the younger blush. 

It has been more than 3 months since they dated, and Myungsoo still can’t help but to blush whenever he does something as sweet as stealing kisses like that. And since Myungsoo never set a “no kiss” rules in the house, Woohyun can safely assumes that, that’s a free pass for him to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Woohyun” Myungsoo shutters, for a bit, only to realize how much he misses this guy so much. That’s why he planned for this trip. He wants to spend time with him since Woohyun would mostly be busy with each passing weeks doing his works. But then, he suddenly remembers about the failed trip so instead of grabbing him by the neck to kiss him again, he says, “I’m sorry” 

“Hm? For what?” Woohyun asks, tilting his head.

“For ruining the trip. For not listening to that weather woman earlier and for messing up our supposed to be bonding time together” He pouts. 

Woohyun chuckles at that gesture. It’s cute. Myungsoo may turns 26 this year, but his actions sometimes made Woohyun questions on his real age. 

He ruffles Myungsoo’s hair like a little kid that he is and kisses his forehead. “Stop pouting, I can’t control myself if you do that” He says, and Myungsoo hits him in the tummy, kinda of a small protest while murmuring “Pervert” which doesn’t help Woohyun from keeps chuckling at the cuteness. 

“Don’t worry about it, okay. We still can enjoy our time here” He says, glancing around the room, only to see the darkness in the living room, and a few stack of camping equipment that probably need to be kept in the storeroom again soon.

After thinking, thinking and thinking again, finally, an idea pops up. 

“Hey, why not we make our own camping spot here” He says, with a glint of fondness in his eyes at the bright idea. “We could build a tent, our living room is big enough for a tent” He says it again only this time, a little bit hype. He turns to Myungsoo (who eyes still blinking innocently, probably trying to register the idea) and asks. “So? You want to do it?”

Myungsoo blinks, again. Then, why not. It’s better than doing nothing but whining about the weather, so he replies “Yes, let’s do it”

“Now go get the pillows and blankets, I will decorate the fort” Woohyun commands and being the obeying boyfriend that he is, Myungsoo sprints away to get the said stuffs. 

They just finished making a font, instead of a tent. (Blame Myungsoo, for losing the manual and both have no ideas how to set up that tent). And so after minutes of doing nothing but watching all the scrabbles part of the tent laying messily on the floor, Woohyun decided that it’s best to make a fort instead, and besides, “It’s romantic and perfect for our date” Woohyun emphasized on the last word, and again grinned when Myungsoo blushed. 

“Hyung…” 

Woohyun looks up and chuckles at the view in front of him right now. Myungsoo is holding a pile of blankets, comforter and some fluffy pillows and his face is now hidden behind the tall stack. Myungsoo walks forward, a little bit wobbling in the way, probably trying not to let a single fall, and damn Woohyun is so in love with this kid. He’s cute, Woohyun proudly says. 

“Hyung…Stop staring and help me” Myungsoo whines.

“Okay, okay, I’m here” He says, once he’s done praising his boyfriend’s cuteness in his head and helps Myungsoo out with the fluffy “ground” for their fort. 

_ They set their fort, placing the comforter, blankets, and some pillows all over the place. And once they are done, both decide to just lie down on their stomach comfortably inside of the fort, and do nothing but to stare at each other’s faces._

Woohyun scoots closer however, closing the short distance between them. Myungsoo was still looking straight at him, deciding that this might be the only time to be this close to Woohyun (since their schedules are tight for the next few weeks), so, Myungsoo wants to enjoy it.

“I miss you” Woohyun says, leaning impossibly close, their forehead touches. 

Myungsoo wants to answer how he misses Woohyun too, but instead, he leans forward only to plant a soft kiss on Woohyun’s lips. “I miss you too” He finally says after that short kiss. 

Woohyun places his hand by Myungsoo’s neck, and draws them closer, only this time, the kiss is more deep and passionate. The kiss only turns to a make out and they'd take their time, peppering each other for the time they have missed throughout the past weeks. They stop for awhile fir them to catch their breathe and Woohyun takes the opportunuty to push Myungsoo down on his back. 

The make out session continues, and both are smiling everytime their lips meet. Woohyun can feels a tingle feeling in his stomach after a short while and when he's ready to take the next step, the younger pushes him away and Woohyun stares at him clearly confuse. So he asks “why?”

“Campfire. It’s not a camping trip without the campfire"

And if Woohyun could face palm himself, he would but then, Myungsoo pouts, and he definitely hates it when Myungsoo pouts—that’s his weakness and Myungsoo knew about it so he’s pree sure, the younger does it on purpose. 

He also wants to say that this is not like a camping trip. There’s no tent, no sleeping under the stars and definitely no campfire, but of course, he wouldn’t wanna ruin the moment since it's too nice to be ruined anyway. So, Woohyun gets off of him, mood already turned off since Myungsoo kills the mood earlier, and just sit stare, thinking what he should do. 

And bless today for the ideas that come. 

“We could just turn on the TV and I will make some marshmallows so we could eat later” Woohyun suggests. 

They’d have a fireplace, but the room is already hot, so, they don’t need a fire to add the heat. 

“Okay" Myungsoo claps his hand, thinking a great idea to go with it. "and I can make melted chocolate to go with the marshmallows” Myungsoo adds, sounding a bit too excited.

Woohyun shrugs, “Fine with me” He says, and crawls outside the fort, only to stand up and offers Myungsoo his hand, “Come on, let’s go” 

Myungsoo takes it and instantly, Woohyun pulls him up to his feet. But to his suprise, Woohyun doesn’t let go and instead, he pulls him closer, until Woohyun lips hovering his ear. “Later, I will make sure I'll get my revenge for you to ruin our moment” 

Woohyun says and smirks, when the younger’s face turns red and his eyes widen by his words. “Come on, let’s prepare the food” He says again when Myungsoo turns mute by his words and drags him to the kitchen.

But again unfortunately, things doesn't go well because being careless is Myungsoo’s forte. 

After the chaos that has happened in the kitchen (_ Myungsoo’s melted chocolate tips over, and spilled all the chocolate down to the floor and Woohyun who was shocked by the sudden confusing, unintentionally leave the marshmallows to burn _), they order a takeout instead. 

A few minutes after clearing the burned food, and cleaning the messy floor, the food arrives. 

Paying the bill, Woohyun takes the foods to their fort and makes a small steady ground to place them. 

Myungsoo is quiet, and Woohyun doesn’t like that. Woohyun can’t decipher most of Myungsoo’s thought, but he’s sure that this time, Myungsoo was sad relating to their earlier kitchen disaster. 

He moves to his side, and place a hand on his shoulder. At first, Myungsoo was tense about it but soon after, he relaxes, knowing the Woohyun is just making sure he’s fine.

“I’m sorry” He squeaks out. “I’m sorry for ruining everything, I ruined the trip, the food, and now we can’t even have our marshmallows to eat” He says, burying his face in his hands. 

Woohyun would usually chuckles, because… again, why is he so cute. But instead, he says “Hey? Look at me”

Myungsoo refuses, and shakes his head, murmuring “no” in which in Woohyun’s point of view, is really like a child. 

Woohyun sighs, and takes Myungsoo’s hands in his, holding them firmly.

“Look at me”

He ignores him, eyes still looking down.

“Myungsoo, look at me, or I swear I will tell Sungkyu that you drowned Sungyeol's hamster” It was actually an accident but the lovers didn't know that. "And Sungkyu told me Sungyeol is still upset" He adds, to make Myungsoo more tense. Sungyeol is a great friend, but can be quite scary most of the time.

Myungsoo sighs. He lifts his head, and turns to Woohyun to quickly appologize. “I’m sorry”

Woohyun wants to ask what? because he's clearly confuse at first, but when the younger drops his head down again, face buried in his hands, Woohyun can only scoots closer.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. It's definitely was not your fault, Soo" He saya and Woohyun needs to make Myungsoo realizes that there’s no reason for him to blame himself.

“Sure, the trip failed, our foods got ruined and the tent were unsolved, but at least we are spending time together, right? That’s the main reason for this trip, for us to be together” He says, as he lifts Myungsoo’s hands to places some kisses on each side of the wrist. 

“So, you’re not mad at me?”

Woohyun smiles at him. “Of course not. I love you more than to hate you even for ruining that premium chocolate I bought from Belgium” He says, but a bit more towards teasing him.

And Myungsoo doesn’t take offence to that.

Myungsoo moves entirely closer (simce there's no space left anyway) and rest his head on Woohyun’s shoulder (as in Myungsoo's favourite spot).

Myungsoo likes it. He likes being close to the older guy, and be able to smell his shoulder like this, it makes him feels all the comfort, all the calmnest, and maybe it’s a bit childish or cliché, to say this, but resting his head on Woohyun’s shoulder, makes him realizes that he’s real, Woohyun is real, and this relationship is actually happening despite what people said. He has Woohyun, is what he cares about.

Woohyun wraps his arms around Myungsoo’s waist , and turns him a bit so that they are now facing chest to chest. “I love you” He confesses, voice drops to a lower tone. “I know I haven’t told you enough, but I really love you. And we should spend more time to ourselves, like this, like now” He says as he tightens his hold and gesturing the same action as Myungsoo does.

He nuzzles his nose in Myungsoo's neck and sniffs the familiar sense that he misses. It feels like an assurance, assurance that he has Myungsoo in his arms right now, and not just his imagination. This is real.

While Myungsoo, knowing that he should says something, and not just stays in that position for who knows how long, finally pulls himself, and offers Woohyun his genuine smile. He leans closer, nose barely touches and in a low whispering voice, he says “I love you too” and closes the gap between their lips.

It’s nothing too passionate, just a simple peck but was enough to tell.. that they both have each other. 

~The end~


End file.
